


They Need A Nap

by dhwty_writes



Series: Geraskier One-Shots [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt, they are just soft alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt are sleepy and talk about old times.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	They Need A Nap

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Please make this wholesome:
> 
> "Come on Geralt! Be honest! How's. My. Singing?"
> 
> "... Like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling..."
> 
> "Y-YOUUUU NEED A NAP!!!!" 
> 
> I did my best! I hope you like it.

“Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember...,” he trailed off.

The witcher scoffed, disrupting Jaskier’s peaceful spread-eagling on his chest. “I remember a lot of things,” he said almost softly, trailing nimble fingers across his bare torso. “Come on, bard, you’re the one who’s good with words. What do I remember?”

The smug fucker. “Well, normally I am,” he tried to defend himself, waving his hand around lazily. “But not hours past midnight. Not after--” He yawned. “Gods, I feel like you sucked the life right out of me.”

“Sucked a lot more ‘n your life,” Geralt grumbled self-satisfied.

He yawned again. “Yeah, yeah, you did a very good job,” he mumbled and reached up in an attempt to pat his hair. As evidenced by Geralt’s cursing he missed the hair by a fair bit, somehow managing to stick his little finger up Geralt’s nose. “Gross,” he decreed and wiped it off on the bed sheets, too tired to really care. “Where were we?”

“About to go to sleep. And you started babbling about memories.”

“Right.” He smiled dopily. “D’you remember the djinn?”

“Hmm,” Geralt answered seemingly unbothered. But Jaskier was lying on his chest, he could feel his whole body tense up beneath him. Even his heartbeat accelerated nigh unnoticeably. “Hard to forget.”

“Mhm.” Jaskier began rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “D’you remember before? The lake.”

“Hmm. You were drunk,” he whispered, burying his nose in his bard’s hair. “You could name about five fish.”

“Hey!”

“Right. Four, sorry.”

“You arse.”

“Horse’s arse,” Geralt corrected way too gleefully as he tickled him. “Asked me about your singing.”

“Mhm,” Jaskier agreed. “So?”

The witcher looked down at him. “Really?”

“Really.”

“It’s been a decade and a half.”

“I don’t care,” Jaskier insisted with a smile as he batted his eyelashes, a sure-fire method to get his witcher to do exactly what he wanted him to. “Come on, Geralt.” He pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Be honest.” And another. “How’s. My. Singing?” he asked playfully, each word accentuated with another press of his lips to Geralt’s shoulders.

He chuckled and pulled Jaskier on top of him to kiss him properly. “Like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling,” he whispered against his lips.

He giggled sillily. “After all these years--” He kissed him once more. “--this still might be the funniest insult I’ve ever heard. Who knew you could be creative if you put your mind to it?”

“Not offended?”

“Oh, no. I’m very much offended.” He snorted. “The audacity, Geralt, to imply my singing is nothing but hot air.”

“Imply?” He guided Jaskier to lie down on his chest again. “Plenty explicit if you ask me.”

“You--!” Jaskier gasped offended. “You need a nap!”

“Mhmm,” Geralt patted his hair a bit more forcefully than usually. “More ‘n a nap.”

“Although...” Jaskier yawned widely. “I might join you in that one.”

“Fuckin’ finally,” the witcher grumbled and pressed one last kiss to the crown of his hair. “G’night, bard.”

“Good night, my darling witcher mine. Sleep well.” He snuggled closer against Geralt’s chest. “I love you.”

He waited for an answer with bated breath, but all he got as reply a few heartbeat’s later, was peaceful snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, leave a comment and a kudo or come over to chat with me on [tumblr](https://dhwty-writes.tumblr.com/) if you liked it!


End file.
